Matching
by Natsu no Midori
Summary: [OS - DRABBLE] Orang bilang, ungu dan orange itu tidak matching. Bertabrakan dan sama sekali tidak cocok untuk disandingkan. Benarkah? / Fluff(?) / Spesial for Naruto's Birthday 2015


_**Semua chara yang terdapat pada anime 'Naruto' adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A NaruHina drabble**_ from **Natsumidouri**

 _ **Spesial for Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2015**_

 _ **Also for #ColorfulStories #Warna**_

 _ **. .**_

* * *

.

"Jadi.. hadiah apa yang kau berikan padaku?" Naruto bertanya pada gadis di depannya. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya kala membuka bungkusan silinder yang ada di tangannya. Hadiah ulang tahun dari kekasihnya. Ya, mengingat hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi Naruto—hari jadi yang ke tujuh belasnya, mereka janji untuk bertemu di salah satu taman kota. Semacam kencan, mungkin. Dan Naruto terlampau senang mendapat hadiah ulang tahun dari kekasih pertamanya.

Sang gadis hanya terdiam, ia hanya menunduk. Senyum semakin merekah dari pemuda Uzumaki itu kala bungkusan yang ia dapat dari sang kekasih ia buka. Namun tak berapa saat senyumannya luntur, berganti dengan wajah penuh heran.

"Loh, Hinata.. kenapa lukisannya belum diwarnai?" tanyanya heran melihat lukisan yang masih berupa goresan kasar, hitam putih.

"Naruto- _kun_ , Aku ingin.. Kita putus.." bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di depannya, ia justru membuat kaget dengan permintaan bernada suaranya lirih, terdengar pilu.

"Ha? Apa Hinata?" Naruto harap, ia salah dengar.

"A-aku.. ingin.. Kita putus.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Walaupun lukisan ini tidak diwarnai, aku tetap menyukainya.. kenapa tiba-tiba minta putus?"

"Ju-justru karena itu.. ketika aku akan mewarnainya, Aku ingat kata seseorang. katanya, _orange_ dan ungu sama sekali tidak cocok. Mereka bertabrakan. Benar-benar.. tidak _matching_. Itu juga, yang membuatku berfikir, aku sama sekali tidak cocok untuk Naruto- _kun_. Aku merasa.. tidak pantas." Butiran bening yang sedari terbendung kini mulai turun, membasahi pipi gembil Hinata.

"Bodoh." Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. Tak pernah kekasihnya mengumpat di depannya selama mereka menjalani hubungan. Dan sekarang, Naruto mengatainya bodoh. Sepasang mata _lavender_ -nya yang basah memandang tak percaya wajah tampan di depannya. Lelaki tersenyum miring, seolah tengah mengejeknya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu? Aku akan menghajarnya nanti." Pemuda itu mendesis layaknya ular, tapi seringai aneh muncul seolah ia tengah bercanda.

"Dengarkan aku Hinata.." kedua tangan coklat susu itu menarik tangan pucat Hinata, membawanya pada genggaman yang hangat. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Entah itu tentang kita, apa yang kita sukai, atau apapun itu. Yang jelas, selama aku masih nyaman bersamamu dan tak mau jauh darimu, dan selama jantungku menggila karenamu, aku masih ingin kita bersama, jika perlu hingga kita mempunyai cicit atau mati sekalipun." Mata safirnya menatap manik bulan dengan penuh keyakinan. Menculik kesadaran Hinata pada keindahan tak berujung. "Jadi, jangan pikirkan apa yang orang lain katakan. Terlebih hanya hal konyol seperti itu. _Cih_. Apa itu tidak cocok? Aku akan membuktikan padanya, sekalipun orange dan ungu itu tidak _matching,_ mereka juga bisa bersatu."

"Naruto- _kun_.."

"Nah.. sekarang, aku kembalikan ini padamu." Naruto kembali menggulung kertas karton di tangannya. "Aah, tidak-tidak, kita akan mewarnainya bersama nanti."

"T-tapi.. Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, _Hime_.. dari pada itu.." seringai jahil keluar dari bibir itu. "Bagaimana.. jika kita mempraktekkan apa yang kau gambar, _Hime?_ Aku tau, sebenarnya kau ingin melakukannya denganku, makanya kau menggambarnya kan?" Alis kanan Naruto bergerak naik turun menggoda.

"Eeh.. i-itu.. itu.." Hinata gelagapan, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Dan detik berikutnya, Naruto sudah menarik Hinata, mempraktekkan apa yang ia lukis itu. Sebuah ciuman yang tak pernah mereka alami, ciuman pertama mereka. Hanya menempel, tak berlebih, namun dapat membuat jantung keduanya selayaknya drum yang tengah ditabuh.

"Kau tahu, Hinata.." ucap Naruto kala bibir mereka berpisah. "lebih dari lukisan itu.." lanjutnya terpotong. "Ini," Naruto kembali mengecup bibir kekasihnya kilat. "Adalah hadiah ulang tahunku terbaik selama ini." senyum manis tertangkap mata sulung Hiashi.

Tiga kali mengerjapkan mata, dan kesadaran Hinata, sudah pada ujungnya.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

.

Saya lagi stress belakangan. Sempet demam juga. Aaaaa (gak ada yang nanya)

sumber picture + sumber inspirasi: (hilangkan tanda spasi)

www. deviantart com/ art/ NaruHina-Kiss-2-496521107

.

* * *

 _ **10/10/15**_

 _ **Matching by AAN**_


End file.
